


For Your Entertainment

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Smut Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Allura/Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, One Shot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Smut Week Day 2: Secret Relationship





	For Your Entertainment

Night was falling, and after a grueling dinner with her family, Princess Katie felt the brief warmth of a gloved hand on her shoulder. She knew who it would be even before she turned to see the familiar figure of her personal knight.

“It is time to head out, Your Highness.” Lance stated formally, in a low voice as if he were trying to speak solely to her. “It is getting late, and you have a long day tomorrow.”

“Ah, goodnight, Katie.” Her older brother and heir to Nosdernug, a large kingdom nestled in a bowl of mountains, waved to her as she stood up gracefully. “I will see you at the coronation tomorrow.”

“Maybe you should also get your sleep, brother.” Katie suggested as she moved towards the entrance of the dining hall, opposite the doors for the kitchens.

“Not yet, I have much to discuss with father before tomorrow may begin.” Matt replied, looking sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sleep well, anyway.”

“Goodnight.” The young Princess said one last time before heading out of the room, her heeled shoes clicking against the floor. They were horrible to wear, but it made her feel tall for a time.

Not that it mattered when she and her knight got to her chambers. Not a single servant passed them as they walked in, and as soon as Lance closed the door, all pretenses dropped. Katie kicked her heels off with a sigh as her knight gave her an easy smile, crooking his finger for her to approach him, which she happily did.

On her tiptoes, she leant up and hugged him close, pressing their bodies close. After a moment, she let out a giggle.

“What, your Highness?” Lance asked, and the woman could see the smirk on his lips.

“Is that your dagger or are you just excited to see me?” Katie countered with a similar smirk on her own expression.

“You already know the answer, my Lady~” Lance’s tone dropped, a hand going to pick up her chin, and he leant forward to kiss her deeply, pushing her to walk backwards until she hit a wall and was effectively pinned. “I’m always _excited_ to see you alone.”

Katie couldn’t help but laugh. She loved this, these private moments no one could take from her, even if people didn't know about it.

All her life, the young Princess had been told she must be some pure, virginal Princess for the rest of her life, as it was expected of her unless she married another royal. She was, however, nothing close to pure, nor virginal as she grew up, not since Lance came into her life. In the beginning of their relationship, she had wanted to announce she was being courted, but her parents were against the idea of her being with a lowly squire or knight of non-noble lineage. They surely had suspicions, as her father had tried to change her personal guard from Lance to another, more noble knight almost ten years her elder by the name of Takashi.

It had been good timing her friend, Princess Allura of Altea to the East of Nosdernug, had caught the older knight’s attention and started courting him after several visits to the kingdom.

After that, her parents had been hesitant towards Lance, but the two kept things quiet.

Movement brought her back to the present as a hand was pressing her skirts between her legs, lips having left her own to suck on her neck, causing her to gasp and keen softly, her head falling back against the wall.

“Command me, your Highness.” The growl melted the young woman and she moaned in response.

“Fuck me against the wall.” The words were pitched as she struggled to keep her voice low despite the want to scream the words as loud as her lungs would allow.

The floor disappeared as Lance picked her up, pushing her roughly against the wall as he did. She quickly wrapped her legs around his slim hips, not caring yet for the armour that pressed against her legs as she did so.

“Would you like me to save our clothes?” The knight asked, a shadow over his face as if he was holding back from ravaging her.

Instead of using her voice again, Katie just nodded. Within minutes both were half dressed, wearing only underclothes that were shear enough to show their partner everything. Not that this had been the first time they had seen one another without clothes.

“I’ll be careful to hide my markings this time.” Lance laughed as he returned to picking Katie up and pinning her against the cold wall and biting and sucking on her neck lightly, his hands playing with her breasts. He kneaded them as he ground into her, rubbing his crotch against her clit.

Katie moaned quietly, trying hard to be quiet, but she grabbed Lance’s hair and pulled him back enough for him to pay attention to her. “I said fuck me against the wall, not drive me up it, Lance.”

“Oh, of course, my Lady.” Lance purred, his demeanor changing to more aggressive, his hands on her breasts stopping to play with her clit. “As you wish.”

He started by fingering her, the actions rough but she still saw stars. Her moans grew to a pitch Lance had to silence her with his lips on hers, their tongues wrapped around one another.

Everything Lance did was rough, and Katie loved it. He didn’t treat her like something fragile, not when they were outside of her chambers, and certainly not when they made love. The burn inside her excited her rather than wish for it to stop.

She was so into what Lance was doing to her that she didn’t realize when he stopped fingering her and started thrusting his cock into her, pushing her back against the wall over and over again, until she felt both hands pinching and twisting her nipples. Her breath hitched with the thrusts, choking at her throat and she let herself go into the feelings of bliss. She heard Lance praising her as his lips left hers to graze his teeth along her lower jaw, the sensation felt like electricity against her skin.

Lance kept a fast pace of thrusting into Katie until neither could take it and he came hard in her, filling her up and melting her against the wall, breathing heavily. Her knight slipped out of her, kissing her softly this time as he held her up and brought her to her bed.

He let her fall onto the bed, her body still exposed to him, but both were sated for now. Katie reached out for him, her eyes half-lidded as sleep attempted to claim her.

“Stay. Please?” She asked in a hoarse voice. It was the one thing they hadn’t done since their relationship started.

But he only gave her a long, soft kiss before pulling away, his expression sad as he smiled, cupping her face. “I cannot, your Highness. They’ll suspect, you know this.”

“Please, Lance. Don’t leave.” Katie struggled to get up, the burn she loved so much working against her and she had no energy to get off the bed as Lance stepped closer to the door.

“I’m sorry, Katie. One night.” Lance promised as he slipped out of the room.

Alone in the large bedchamber, the Princess slammed both fists against her bed, a thin mask of anger trying desperately to hold in her tears and sorrow. She knew she would pretend nothing happened in the morning, and the cycle would continue, but for now, her pained frustrations was free to show despite her trying to bottle everything up.

She hated the secrecy, hiding away their love for her room only, hiding her true happiness from her family and her people so they may think she’ll be the pure Princess of the Kingdom like they’ve thought of her since she was born. She hoped the day for their relationship to be out, and then she’ll finally be able to hold her knight as she slips into sleep, instead of hugging a pillow tightly in her embrace, tear spots appearing as she covers her face with the fabric.

One day. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the sudden angst at the end. This was also a first for me, as I've never written secret relationships before. It was a fun experiment!


End file.
